


After Hours

by ms_negi



Category: Soccer - Fandom, real madrid
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Real Madrid's 10/5 game against Levante<br/>~unno how to tab here. wtfff :l ~</p><p>I will add a second chapter if anyone wants Luka/Cristiano smut. It'll be a second ending to my one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Real Madrid marched out of their locker room and were back on their bus. They just finished their afternoon with a victory against Levante, 3 to 2. As always, Ronaldo contributed a goal. He pushed that ball into the back of the net at minute 90, which saved Real Madrid from tying the game.

When Cristiano scored, the audience went crazy. They watched an excited Real Madrid huddling around a shirtless and toned Ronaldo. They hugged and kissed him out of pure joy. One guy that stood out was Modric. He was stuck to Cristiano's side like glue. He looked proud fro the giant Portuguese. He was also with Cristiano when he was rewarded a yellow card. The Croatian looked happy for him when that happened.

Back at 'Real Madrid City', and after everyone chilled in the rec room, one by one, people started to head back into their own suites for the night. Modric was one of the first few that went to his room.

Cristiano got a glimpse of him leaving the video game room. After stalling for around five minutes, Ronaldo announced that he'll be going off to bed too, and headed down the hall. Instead of going to his room, he paced passed it and went from room 119. The door was cracked open a bit, and a light shinned out from inside the room.

Without a knock, Ronaldo waltzed into the room to greet Modric. The Croatian heard the door hit the stopper and looked up at his visitor. He smiled when he noticed who it was and walked up to Cristiano. Without a word from neither, they both reached from one another and greeted each other with a kiss.

"Good job today." Luka said as he went to close the door.

Ronaldo just smiled at his compliment, "And, nice goal attempt." He taunted the Croatian before slipping his shirt off.

Modric had his eyes on Cristian's taut abs, but was reminded of his fail of a goal during the game. He sighed as his hands felt up Ronaldo's sides, "Don't remind me."

Ronaldo replied with a grin. He arched his back over and kissed the short Luka again.

Luka kissed back, his left hand reaching up and lightly touching Ronaldo's neck.

Almost teasing Luka about his height, he picked the blond up off his feet and moved him to the bed. The rest of the night was spent with each other-- more time spent kissing, than talking.  


End file.
